Inescapable You
by Blue-Kool-Aid
Summary: Edward is kidnapped by the Volturi and subjected to their cruel intentions. This is their warning: change Bella or face the consequences. Bella must do everything in her human power to protect Edward and her new family. Post Eclipse. E/B
1. Heartache

**A/N**: Greetings, lovely readers! How are you on this fine day? Well, here I am again – my third _Twilight_ fic! Thank you so much to those who reviewed _Sweet Surrender _and _Immortal Shadow_! I really appreciate the wonderful comments and encouragement! : )

I've had this idea forming in my head for a while now and decided that it was high time to write it out! It started out as a one-shot, but after some consideration, I decided that it will instead have two or three chapters. : )

**Title**: _Lullabies at Dusk_

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Growing restless with the fact that Bella is still a human, Edward is kidnapped by the Volturi as motivation and Bella must do everything in her human power to get him back – even if it means sacrificing herself to save him. Post _Eclipse_, but definitely no _Breaking Dawn_ spoilers or even hints of it.

Please read on and enjoy. : ) The next chapter should be up soon. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter I: Heartache**

It happened so quickly – as if I'd merely batted an eyelash and suddenly _they _were there, lingering and waiting in the shadows. Alice saw it, of course – but her visions just could not take into account sudden changes and redesigned plans. Now, here we were, standing in a quiet field, dusk upon us and fear draining us.

We were a united front – at least I wanted to think of us as such; but I knew that the others were only going to go out of their way to protect me. Because I was the weak, vulnerable human, they could not let me get in the way of the Volturi, only to set myself up for self-destruction. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle all stood around me, forming a protective shield.

Vampire or no, though, I felt I could rip Aro, Marcus, and Caius to pieces myself.

They had him – my worst nightmare realized. His body lay limply in the grass – eyes closed - like some kind of sick prop from a horror movie. The breeze gently ruffled his bronze hair, but the rest of him stayed motionless – one arm splayed unceremoniously across his chest, the other laying relaxed at his side. From where I was standing, I could see the holes in his white t-shirt and the jagged rips in the legs of his jeans. I shuddered to think what they had done to him because of me.

Furious, I stepped forward, trembling from the adrenaline. Aro only smiled at this, a polite and amused look on his ancient face. They were only fifty feet away. I could easily close the space between us and -

"Bella, step back," Jasper's voice sharply demanded. He grabbed my wrist as if to make sure I would not go anywhere.

He could not, however, contain the scream that bubbled up in my throat. "Let him go!" I shouted. "It's me you want, isn't it? Well, here I am!" The wind shook the trees and blew my hair around my face, but nothing could vanquish the heat I felt pulsing through me.

A spark of delight ignited in Caius' weathered features. "Ah, the human speaks! How graced we must be by this particular occurrence, don't you agree, brothers?"

Anger distorted my face and I released a feral snarl. "How dare you!"

Carlisle quickly stepped in front of me and Jasper gripped my wrist tighter. How it must have been driving him crazy to feel the steady pulse of my blood and smell the scent that wafted off of me with every little breeze. But Jasper was stronger than he used to be.

"It really wasn't that hard to capture dear Edward. All we had to do was say that we would come after you, and he rushed right into us without a second thought, like stupid, ignorant knights in shining armour are won to do. By the time he realized that you weren't really in any danger – not at that point, anyway – it was too late," Caius rambled gleefully.

I fought back the sob that threatened to break free. "I would have gladly come in place of him!"

Caius smiled widely. "Dear, Bella. This was much more fun. We were able to experiment. In case you haven't noticed, he's unconscious. This is all many thanks to a newly devised formula created in one of our labs – the stuff renders our kind useless – and it's magnificent. Who would have thought such a thing could exist?" He paused a moment to brush an imaginary piece of lint off of his black hood. "Of course, we had to have some fun with Alec and Jane before we allowed him any closure. I must say, I don't think I've ever heard a man scream so loud."

"You sicken me!" Alice suddenly spat, baring her teeth. I, on the other hand, was rendered speechless, as the tears began to fall freely from my face. The very thought of Edward in pain was enough to send icy tremors of fear throughout my body.

"But that's beside the point!" Aro cheerfully interjected. "What we really want is for you, Bella, to become a vampire – a wish of ours that you have chosen not to fulfill!"

Carlisle's eyes hardened into a cold line of disgust. "She and Edward planned to wed before they were to take that step, Aro. You have no right to intervene in this matter – the promise would have been fulfilled. But you, like a child, have become terribly impatient and have subjected my entire family to pain."

His words did not phase Aro. "We just want to see Bella at her full potential, Carlisle, before her wonderful gift fades or disappears entirely!"

I couldn't even hear him because now I was blind with rage. My beloved lay just feet away from me, unconscious and helpless because of some vampires with a God complex. I felt Jasper trying to calm me down, but my anger and disgust were so strong that the effect on me was nearly none.

"Let him go," I demanded in a low voice, "and you can do whatever you want to me."

Esme shook her head vigorously, resting her hand on my arm. "No, Bella. You will not sacrifice yourself as such! Edward would not want that and nor do we." She looked up at Aro, frowning deeply. "What you have taken upon yourself to subject my son to is unforgivable."

Emmett suddenly snarled. "So, where are they, then? The rest of your vicious little clan? I can _smell_ them, so they might as well come out!"

Everyone around me inhaled in surprise as Jane, Alec, and Demetri stepped out of the surrounding trees, moving to join the rest of their coven. My eyes automatically locked on Jane's and I saw a deathly smile creep up on her features.

Aro opened his mouth to say something, but a small groan of pain made every one turn to the source.


	2. Impossibilities

**A/N: **Well, well! It would appear that I am not dead – just really busy all the freakin' time! ; ) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and remained patient – I really appreciate it. Here is the second chapter, and yes, it is really short. I do have more written, but there's some cleaning up that has to be done before more can be posted. Thanks again and please be sure to leave your thoughts! : )

* * *

**Chapter II: Impossibilities**

I saw Edward shift in the grass, wincing slightly as he sat up, bringing his hand to his head. He blinked, confused for a moment, and then his gaze met mine and a look of understanding crossed over his face. He leapt to his feet, but mid-bound he was falling again, twitching on the ground.

I could hear Jane chuckle from across the field, and it grew louder as Edward writhed in agony. I could tell that he was trying not make a sound, but it was obviously too much for him to handle. He tried, again, to come to us, but Jane only made his pain worse.

"Let him go!" I screamed. I couldn't stand it anymore – suddenly I was flinging myself across the distance which separated us. Rosalie made a move to stop me, but I saw Carlisle shake his head at her. All of this happened in seconds as I seemed to finally reach Edward. Surprisingly, none of the ancient ones tried to stop me as I took Edward into my arms.

"Bella," he whispered, as he tried to fight off Jane's illusions of pain.

Aro lifted an eyebrow. "Now, everyone, this is getting a bit out of hand. Jane, really, don't you think that poor Edward has endured enough torture for the time being?"

Jane frowned and I felt Edward's body relax. Something was off about him, and I had a feeling that it was the drugs they had injected into his system. He seemed weak – a trait virtually unheard of in the vampire world.

"Edward," I whispered against his ear, blinking back tears, "you're so foolish!" He trembled against me and I took his face between my hands, forcing him to look at me. What I saw made me cry out in surprise.

"Bella?" His voice was soft, weak, broken.

"Edward, your eyes...they're _green_."


	3. Ultimatum

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! : ) I know you are eager to read on, so I will keep you no longer!

**

* * *

****Chapter III: Ultimatum**

There was an audible gasp from the Cullen side, but merely chuckles from the Volturi.

"Impossible," Edward gasped, locking his eyes to mine. But the more he stared into my own eyes, the more overwhelming the difference became.

I put my hand against his chest to steady myself, but immediately jerked it back when I felt the impossible: the steady pulse of a heartbeat hammering against his chest.

He seemed to notice, too, because his mouth fell open in shock and a wave of terror passed through him.

It seemed everyone could hear it now – his heart racing in fear, terror, and possibly excitement.

"How?" Carlisle demanded through gritted teeth. "How is this possible?"

"Like I said, dear brother, we've been performing some experiments," Aro replied smoothly.

Terrified, but curious, I felt the sudden heat his skin had taken on. It was warm and incredibly soft as I touched the red of his cheek. "Edward, what did they do to you?" my voice cracked.

"I...I don't know," he whispered, scared, pressing his forehead into mine. He looked vulnerable – it was a side of him I had never seen before. And now...he looked human, too. His skin was soft, his cheeks were flushed, and he was puffing out warm breaths.

"Shall we demonstrate, perhaps?" Caius grabbed Edward's arm and yanked him upwards. Edward winced in protest, as Caius stood holding him.

I scrambled to my feet. "Leave him alone!" I growled. I never thought I would see the day when I would have to protect Edward.

"Jane?" Caius asked politely, and she handed him a knife.

The entire Cullen coven hissed.

Caius dragged the knife slowly across Edward's arm, drawing fresh red blood. The man's eyes flashed and he bent down to lick a drop. "Mmm, perhaps this is why you and Bella go along together so well, dear Edward. You both have delicious smelling blood."

I covered my mouth with my hand, noting quickly that Edward looked like he was going to drop at any second. They would pay for this.

"That's my brother, you sick bastard," Alice spat, inching forward.

"I really can't get over how cute you all are," Caius remarked sarcastically, before shoving Edward towards me. He stumbled, and I caught his heavy frame, dragging him a few steps back.

Aro cleared his throat. "Let us not get hostile, hm? I should mention that Edward shall return to his normal self in a few short days. Our formula is not that advanced yet. But, oh, I do warn, that there may be side effects. We're unsure of them." He laughed, his voice tinkling.

Carlisle looked ready to pounce him.

"And let me make it clearer, perhaps, that he is not his normal self. Perhaps more for show." Before I could bat an eye, Caius had moved quickly, and with a graceful snap of his wrist, had broken Edward's arm. The crack was sickening and I felt a wave of nausea pass through as they continued to subject him to horror after horror.

Edward howled in pain and the color in his cheeks drained rapidly. As Caius let him drop I caught him again, and we both sank to the ground. We were at their mercy.

"Do not test, us Carlisle. That girl will be a vampire in the next 72 hours or we will have to do unspeakable things." And then as quickly as they had come, the Volturi were gone.

It took me a moment to realize that Edward was _sobbing_ against me, fresh warm tears melting into the fabric of my shirt as he trembled. Seeing him in that much pain, seeing him cry...caused me to cry, too. I held him tightly, barely even registering the fact that he was still bleeding.

Everyone was beside us without another moment's hesitation. I glanced up and Esme looked beside herself with grief, Carlisle with worry, and the others with fury.

"Come on. We have to get you both home now," Carlisle said, looking down at us, his brow twitching as he observed Edward's current state.

We were whisked away.


	4. Argument

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! : ) Thanks, once again, to all of those who reviewed the previous chapter! You're all awesome! Also, just a note: I've changed the title of this story to _Inescapable You_, which is more appropriate for the direction in which it's heading. Thanks once again, and continue to enjoy (I hope)!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter IV: Argument**

Some hours later, I was watching Edward sleep – _sleep_ – in his bed, a blanket covering the lower half of his clothed body. His shirt was unbuttoned, and I could still see dark bruises forming where he had been hit. My mind could barely comprehend what they had done to him as I touched his forehead and shifted closer to him on the bed. I didn't want to leave his side, and I was convinced that this had all happened because of me.

I gazed at him, watching him clutch his pillow tightly, and realized with a strange fascination that this would be the first time he'd slept in over ninety years. It was unforgiveable – what was done to him – but I couldn't help but reach out to place my hand against the left side of his chest. His heart beat strongly against my hand. I drew it away, noting the flush of his cheeks, while watching his eyelashes flutter with the deep sleep he was having. I wondered if he felt this way when he was watching me sleep – protective, loving.

It dawned on me that I personally wanted to rip the Volturi to shreds and burn the pieces for what they had done. To knock a vampire as strong as Edward down...it was impossible to fathom, but they had done it. And they really had used the dirtiest means possible to bring him to his knees.

I continued to observe him until he jerked violently, bolting upwards and clutching the blanket. He blinked – once, twice – then slowly looked at me, almost confused. "Bella?" he questioned softly, voice still groggy with sleep. His slung arm hung heavily against his chest.

"It's okay, Edward," I said, brushing my hand over his forehead.

He gave me that same, tired stare, and then said, "I...don't feel well."

"Carlisle said that might happen," I replied, recalling the numbing injection Carlisle had to give Edward in order to set his broken bone properly. There were stitches in his other arm, too, from where he had been cut. It was a strange experience watching a vampire get patched up. I exhaled softly, feeling his forehead again. It was hot.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, closing his eyes, too ashamed to look at me. "I shouldn't have gone running into that situation without first thinking it through. But the mere thought of them having you...I couldn't bare it. I had to see for myself." He opened his eyes again, still that shocking emerald green. "And now I've gone and put everyone at risk."

"Don't, Edward. Don't beat yourself up over this." My eyes met his for a moment and he looked away. I took his unharmed hand and squeezed it. "It's okay. You should be more worried about yourself." I hesitated for a minute before asking timidly, "What did they do?"

He wrinkled his forehead in frustration. "I...I don't exactly remember. I tried to get away from them once I realized that you weren't actually in any danger. They closed in on me and...there were just too many of them. I was pricked by something and then I became unconscious." His eyes blazed. "And now they want us to make you a vampire!"

"You know I'll do it," I said quietly, averting my eyes.

Edward's hand tensed in mine and he brought it to my face, forcing me to look at him. "_No_, Bella. You will not sacrifice your humanity."

I pulled back angrily. "Edward, they threatened your entire family! They said that they will do 'unspeakable things'! And God only knows what they'll do to you personally!" I was furious that I was once again the cause of turmoil and heartache in this family. Everyone was so hell bent on protecting me that they continually overshadowed their own lives.

"My family is capable of taking care of themselves. You're the vulnerable one, Bella! I don't know how many times it's been demonstrated that your life can be over in the blink of an eye!" His jaw was set, his eyes smouldering darkly at me.

"I'm not the only one who's vulnerable now, Edward. You're just as susceptible to destruction as I am. You're immortality is on hiatus, and from the looks of things, they're going to use that to get you and your entire family killed!"

"Bella," Edward said firmly, "we only have three days until they come after us again."

"Then make me a vampire and they won't come! My God, Edward, look at what was done to you!"

"It's not so bad," he said quietly. He locked his eyes to mine. "Bella, I can hear my heart _beat_, I can feel _pain_. Do you know how incredible that is? Maybe this thing they did to me...maybe it's not so bad..."

"Don't be ridiculous," I whispered.

"Why do you think your humanity is so important to me? Because I know what it's like to be a monster, and I do not want that life for you! I will not let such a curse destroy you!"

"You're not a monster!" I cried. "When are you ever going to see yourself for what you _truly_ are?"

"I know what I truly am," Edward snapped bitterly. I felt him tremble beside me, obviously angered.

"Edward," I whispered, turning the subject back to his current state, "they said it would go away...whatever 'it' is. Whatever they did to you, it...it can't be good for your body." I raised my hand to his cheek and touched it, lightly skimming the warm skin. He hesitantly leaned into my touch as he sighed softly.

"I just want to protect you."

"I know...but right now, _I _must protect _you_." I pressed my hand over his bruised chest, feeling his heartbeat. I knew in my heart of hearts that I could never beat just one vampire, never mind an entire psycho coven. But that wouldn't stop me from keeping Edward safe. It was time to repay his family, _my_ family – they didn't deserve to be in this much danger because of me.

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt Edward's hand latch onto my arm. "What is it?" I asked, worry setting in. He had turned very white.

"Bella!" he gasped. "Call Carlisle!" He bent over, clutching his stomach with his good arm, hissing in pain. "Uh...agh!" Convulsions racked his body violently and I saw the green of his eyes disappear into the black ones which I had come to understand meant hunger.


	5. Weakness

**A/N:** Ah, here we are at chapter five...and also the beginning of March, which means my time to write just decreased significantly. It was easy to do so in the past week because it was kind of my "breather" week, but now I'm in the final stretch. : ) With that said, I will try to update this story at least once a week. I've been writing a bit every night (because the ideas are flowing quite well)!

Another quick note: I've actually done reviewer feedback in most of my other stories (save for the one-shots) and it just did not occur to me to do it for this one because it was on hiatus for so long. But now, without further adieu (these are just the ones who reviewed in the last 24 hours):

**Lauren**: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story. And it will be finished, one day. I'm not quite sure how many chapters I have in mind, though!

**CuteyAngel2008**: Your comments are always interesting! Thanks for the compliments as well! : ) Your suggestions are interesting, too, though not quite what I have in mind at the moment. ; ) Also, in response to your comment on Chapter 3, hasn't Edward suffered enough yet? ... Hehehe, no, I suppose he hasn't. Don't worry, there'll be plenty of...er, 'suffering' to come!

**Miss Dassy: **Thank you so much! : ) I'm glad you like it and don't worry, it is continuing!

Also, thank you very much to those who have previously reviewed: **i'mdazzled**, **Nichole, WiseGirl819, sherryw, Jazzy's Seer, .bellanedward4ever05., **and **aan**! : ) Thanks to all of you, too, who have this story on your watch list or in your favourites! : )!

Okay, I promise I'll let you continue reading in a moment, but there's one other thing I want to mention. The rating on this story may go up to **M** in the future! Just as a warning. : )

Thank you, that is all! Please leave your thoughts, comments, concerns, likes, dislikes by pressing the little button at the bottom of the page! : )

* * *

**Chapter V: Weakness**

"Carlisle!" I screamed, jumping up. The words weren't even out of my mouth when he came rushing into the room, carrying a bag with medical supplies. He asked no questions, and instead went right to Edward's side, getting down to business without a moment's hesitation.

"Edward," he commanded in his soft doctor's voice, "I need you to concentrate on relaxing your entire body." His own eyes flashed briefly as he noticed the flickering of Edward's eyes from green to black.

Edward nodded once and exhaled deeply, his eyes closing in concentration. "I have no control," he said raggedly.

"That's fine, you're doing a good job," Carlisle continued smoothly. "Do you feel any pain?" I saw him take out a syringe filled with clear fluid. He moved closer, gently gripping Edward's arm and moving it away from his stomach. He rolled up the sleeve very carefully.

"Yes," Edward replied, teeth grit. "And it's excruciating." He was breathing in and out very quickly now, almost to the point of hyperventilation.

I watched the scene play out, my hand over my mouth in shock. "What's going on?" I was still having trouble processing the fact that Edward needed medical help. It was a strange thing to watch, and even stranger was the look of agony twisting his perfect features.

"I don't know," Carlisle answered calmly, "but I think it may be one of the side effects that the Volturi were talking about. I haven't finished analyzing the blood sample I took earlier, so I won't know until then. Edward, I really need you to concentrate on not moving, otherwise I won't be able to put this in right. Slow your breathing a bit."

Edward nodded, and the convulsions became less erratic. He met my eyes and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head in response. "Don't be," I whispered.

"Good," Carlisle said, quickly touching his hand to Edward's forehead. "Hmm, a bit high. Okay, what I'm giving you is a small dose of muscle relaxant. I would give you more, but I don't want to overwhelm your system," he explained as he swabbed his arm with some alcohol. "This may hurt." He inserted the needle and slowly depressed the plunger.

Gradually, Edward's body relaxed and his eyes turned back to green. I stood there tensely, anxiety eating away at me.

"There." He gently pulled the needle out, setting it on a tray that had been placed by Edward's bedside. "You need to rest, Edward. If you're truly human at the moment, then the best I can prescribe you right now is a good night's sleep." His eyes flickered worriedly over him again before he turned to leave.

"Bella, don't worry. Edward will be fine." He squeezed my shoulder. "You should get some sleep, too. Don't worry – we'll know immediately if anything is wrong." He left the room with his supplies, looking puzzled and deep in thought.

I wanted to cry, but I knew I had to be strong if we were going to make it through this. It had only been hours, but I felt my heart was being ripped in two.

Edward hissed softly, pulling the blankets back. He shifted so his legs were hanging over the edge of the bed, and then he stood up, shakily.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, striding over to him quickly. "Lie down! The last thing you should be doing right now is walking!"

He looked at me, dark circles under his eyes. "I need to change out of these clothes," he mumbled. His balance swayed slightly, and I caught his arm. He took this opportunity to crush me to his chest. I could still feel his body twitching a little. "I love you, Bella. I will always protect you."

"I know, Edward." Tears formed in the corners of my eyes and I felt him brush a piece of hair behind my ear. "I love you, too."

"You still smell good," he joked, a small chuckle passing through his dry lips.

I smiled a little, and then pulled myself back, wiping the tears out of my eyes. "You need to rest."

He nodded, and awkwardly tried to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way. I caught his wrist, stopping him. "Let me do it." I carefully untied his sling first, letting his casted arm rest at his side. I picked up where he had left off, in the middle of his shirt. I could feel his eyes burning into me, and my cheeks flushed. When it was completely unbuttoned, I slid it down his shoulders, pulling his good arm out first and then carefully the broken one.

He hissed softly as I accidently jolted it.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I tossed that shirt aside and picked out a clean one. I held it for him as he put his arms through slowly. I retied the sling and placed his arm back into it. He didn't button his shirt, and I couldn't help but sneak a few peaks at his bare chest. I'd seen it before, of course, but for some reason it never lost its lustre.

He moved to do his jeans, which were ripped and bloodied to the point where it wasn't worth salvaging them. I stopped him again, moving his hand away from the waistband of his jeans. "I'll do that, too," I said to him boldly. Our eyes met, and I was greeted with a hungry and passionate fire consuming his green ones.

"Bella," Edward began sharply, the most coherent I'd heard him sound since we found him, "just because I can't physically hurt you right now, does not mean that rationality will override desire. I'm still a male, you know..."

My hands were resting on his hips. "Stop me," I dared, moving them to the button. When he didn't, I unsnapped it, and grasped the fly, tugging it downwards. Edward stood still and tense, eyes closed, as I put one hand on either side of him, and pushed the material down. My thumbs grazed his thighs and I heard him breathe in sharply. I stopped there and let him wiggle out the rest of the way as I turned to find some suitable "bed rest" pants.

I didn't dare look at his lower half as I handed him the only pair of sweatpants I could find. I realized, then, that he probably wouldn't be able to get them on without some sort of help. I turned slowly towards him.

My eyes flickered over his body. Needless to say, it was the most of him I'd ever seen. His face had turned a pale pink and I found quiet amusement in his shyness – not to mention my own boldness. His entire torso was smooth and toned and I couldn't help but notice the V his lower abdomen formed, disappearing into his boxers. I found myself wondering, for the umpteenth time, how this _god_ could be in love with me.

I finally shook myself from my thoughts and took the sweatpants from him, helping him into them by holding them as he steadied himself on my shoulder. I put my arm around his waist and helped him back to the bed. He sat down and looked up at me.

Edward was smiling a different version of my favourite crooked smile, this one touched by timidity and shyness. I leaned down to kiss his lips and was surprised when his arms snapped around my waist. He kissed me passionately, moving his lips against mine with almost pure desire. I kissed him with the same fervour.

When he finally let me go, he pulled the blanket back and got under it.

I sat next to him, resting my head against his shoulder. I drew circles over his forehead, cheeks, nose, lips, marvelling at his unparalleled beauty. "What does it feel like to sleep again?" I breathed softly.

"Mmm, it's odd. As odd as being unconscious. It's been so long, I guess, that it doesn't really feel natural." He closed his eyes, his chest rising and falling steadily.

It was strange to observe him as a human, and was hard to imagine that this was who he used to be. It seemed so incredibly out of character. I shivered, feeling chilled by this thought. "Edward?" I said suddenly, surprising myself.

"Yes, love?" He opened his eyes a little, gazing at me.

I shook my head. "Never mind."

"You know how it frustrates me when you do not share your thoughts," he chuckled softly.

"I know," I smiled, "this question can wait, though." I kissed the top of his head, like he would have done to me. "Please, go to sleep. You've been through quite the ordeal."

He frowned. "I'll be fine."

"Go to sleep," I urged again. I felt a shift in our roles – he, the vulnerable curious one, and I, the loving protector.

"If it makes you happy, Bella," Edward replied softly. He closed his eyes and a few moments later, I knew he was out. I looked over my God-like lover one last time before getting up and heading towards the stairs. I needed to talk to Carlisle. I had some questions and I needed answers.


	6. Discussion

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! : ) I hope you had a nice weekend! I did – but today I have a lot of work to do! Sigh. Anyway, here is the next chapter! I won't lie – just a lot of information! It is essential to the story, however, so I please bear with me! Hope to see you all back next week! : ) Thanks to my reviewers:

**WiseGirl819: **Thanks! And I am trying to update regularly! : )

**CuteyAngel2008: **It's strange seeing Edward so helpless, eh? Poor guy! I've never had a broken arm, but I can imagine it being quite difficult to dress oneself the first few times! : )

**Bookgeek115: **Thank you! : )

**foosel97: **I'm glad you like it!

**..Disco:** Thank you very much, and here is your update! :D

**SkaterKatie246: **I know! Poor Edward! We shall see what happens! *cackle* ; )

**EnglishMystic: **Thanks! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter VI: Discussion**

As I descended the stairs, I knew that the Cullens were having a conversation that I was not supposed to hear; they were speaking so fast that all I could hear was a quiet hum. Even so, I cautiously entered the living room.

Carlisle and Esme were seated together on the love seat, his hand resting on her leg. Emmett sat on the arm of it, with Rosalie beside him in the arm chair. Jasper and Alice adorned the couch like the perfection that they were, though their statuesque faces were etched with worry.

"Good evening, Bella," Carlisle said, glancing up. Everyone else nodded at me as I stood there nervously, wondering where to sit. Alice patted the spot on her other side and offered me a smile. I moved myself quickly and sat down, greeted with an embrace from Alice. It was refreshing to feel the cool marble skin of their kind once again.

"How are you?" she asked, looking at me worriedly. She smoothed a piece of her short black hair out of her eyes.

"I'm...I'm fine," I replied. I knew I wasn't, judging by the knots in my stomach and the pounding of my heart. My head even hurt a little. But I had to brush those things aside and commit myself to protecting Edward.

"How's Edward?" Rosalie cut in sharply, barely giving me enough time to finish my own reply.

"He's...I suppose he's alright," I announced timidly. Rosalie's eyes blazed with loathing, a look I had come to expect from her. This one was far more powerful, though. There something else lurking in her eyes – hatred, perhaps? Whatever it was, it didn't take long for Esme to notice.

"Rosalie," she snapped, "we are not going to get anywhere with you scowling at _family_ like that!"

"Since when does a _family _member," Rosalie countered venomously, "endanger other members?"

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I didn't know that they would – "

"Don't apologize to her, Bella!" Alice cut in, sending a glare towards her sister. "She fails to realize that this endeavour was almost entirely _Edward's_ fault, because he didn't think it through!"

"Well, Edward would not have done that if it was anyone else!" Rosalie growled, rising to her feet. Emmett reached out and touched her arm, but she jerked it away.

"Enough!" Carlisle said loudly, shocking everyone into silence with the tone of his voice. "The only ones who are at fault here are the Volturi and their sickening ways! If we expect to get anything done, to fix this solution or come up with a compromise, we must all work together."

He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. He continued, flashing his gaze to Rosalie, "I will not have this family arguing at a time like this, and you, Rosalie, will not continue to pick on Bella like you just did! Do you even realize how much of her life is at stake, too? Bella is as much a daughter to me as you are, and you will treat her with dignity and respect! Do you understand?"

Rosalie gaped at him for a moment, and then slowly sank back down into the chair. Carlisle had actually rendered her speechless.

I looked down, flustered and embarrassed that there was so much arguing going on because of me. I could feel my brave front slipping with each agonizing second.

"Good," Carlisle said. He looked at me and smiled, then said gently, "It's okay, Bella. Do you understand?"

I could only nod as I finally looked up. I clasped my hands together tightly.

His face turned serious again as he looked at Esme for a second. It was almost like they were having a conversation only with their eyes. I saw Esme slowly nod her head.

Carlisle looked back, meeting the eyes of everyone in the room before continuing in a professional and calm voice. "I have analyzed the blood which I took from Edward earlier...and the results are both disturbing and intriguing."

I felt my heartbeat go wild and I knew that they could all hear it, but I was too worried to be embarrassed.

He continued. "Large amounts of Flunitrazepam were found – also known as Rohypnol. This generation most likely knows it as the date-rape drug. Now...Flunitrazepam can do several things at once, such as sedate the victim and cause skeletal muscle relaxation. It's a very dangerous substance, and as a matter of fact, it is illegal in the United States. This drug is able to easily render a human unconscious and even induce anterograde amnesia, which basically means that memories prior to the event are forgotten."

I was puzzled, and so was everyone else – how could this stuff render a vampire senseless? Drugs should have zero effect on their kind.

Carlisle paused momentarily, looking at all of us. "It is true – this should have no effect on a vampire. However, there was another unknown substance mixed with the Flunintrazepam, and I think that that may be the key to understanding how they got Edward into an unconscious state to begin with. I examined his body, and there are quite a few track marks from where he was injected with drugs."

Alice covered her mouth with her hand, looking physically ill. "How long did they even have him for?"

"Approximately twelve hours," Carlisle replied, sighing softly.

"Then what made him human?" Jasper asked quietly. "How the hell is it possible for him to be human?"

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "That is the intriguing part – there was nothing else in his blood. As a matter of fact, it was pure for the most part. No toxins, chemicals – nothing. I checked over and over again and my computer scanned the samples to match others, but nothing came up. The unknown substance – I think that was just in order to knock him unconscious. This 'pure' blood, though...I think it has something to do with his newly found and supposedly temporary humanity."

I felt nauseous picturing Edward rendered completely helpless and at the mercy of his captures. That the Volturi would sink so low as to use one of their own kind for their experiments...it sickened me. But it also made me wary – what if they were playing a game? What if there _is _something else in Edward's blood, hiding, that is key to understanding his condition?

Esme spoke then, her voice quiet and soft. "What surprises me most is that despite the fact Edward has all of these drugs in his system, he has not overdosed. It's almost like there is still some kind of vampire-like immunity left in him. That said, however, he is definitely displaying human reactions to the drugs..."

Carlisle nodded. "Esme is right. The convulsions he experienced earlier are most likely a consequence of the drugs in his system. I did, however, notice that he was crying from the ordeal, and the convulsions may have also just been an accumulation of the traumatic psychological events that have taken place in the last day. He _does_ only possess a seventeen-year-old's body. It is important to keep that in mind when considering him as a human."

I buried my face in my hands. I would change places with him in a heartbeat if it were possible.

"It's okay, Bella," Alice said to me softly, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"No, it's not! If the Volturi want me to become a vampire, then why not do it?" I looked at Carlisle pleadingly. "You'd be saving everyone so much trouble! And...and Edward!" I continued, tears falling freely down my face now. "What will they do to him? Or what have they already done to him that we don't know about and can't detect? They want something from _me_, and I should be able to give it to them!"

"No," Carlisle said firmly. "That is one demand that will not be considered without extremely careful thought. Though you are right – they may have done something to him already, besides make him human, that we do not know about."

Emmett looked at me, smiling sadly. "We know that you're hurting, Bella. You just have to hang in there."

Carlisle nodded. "Please, Bella. You must understand that turning you into a vampire will only be giving into the Volturi's demands, and who knows if they even intend to keep their promise to leave us alone after that wish is fulfilled. They struck Edward down for two reasons – one, to get to you, and two, because he is undoubtedly one of our strongest."

"What will we do then, Carlisle?" I felt helpless and desperate.

"Nothing right now. You need to sleep. We will discuss this further tomorrow." His young face appeared to be lined with wrinkles, but I knew that it was just my imagination. The stress on everyone was tremendous.

I was about to protest again when everyone seemed to stop what they were doing at the same time and listen intently, heads cocked towards the stairs. I couldn't hear or see anything.

Emmett spoke again. "Um...Edward appears to be vomiting," he sighed. "I'll go see if he's okay."

"No, I'll go," I said, standing up and dismissing myself. "Good night." Carlisle was right – I did need rest, but I also needed to take care of Edward.

"Goodnight, Bella," Carlisle said softly, as I walked by. "I may come up later to see if everything is okay."

I nodded as I approached the stairs. I just wanted this nightmare to be over.


End file.
